megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Add-On
The Add-On system appears in Devil Survivor 2, as a replacement and enhancement of Magnetite from the original Devil Survivor. Functions Add-Ons are introduced in the middle of the 2nd Day, and function as a means for the player to teach any of their cracked skills to a demon, or enhance their demon's stats. Unlike Magnetite from the previous game, Add-Ons are used while fusing a demon, and can teach both Command and Passive Skills of a certain type. When the player has selected components for demon fusion, but has yet to select the skills to be imparted, pressing X will bring up the Add-On menu, from which an Add-On can be selected for use. Each Add-On can only be used once before having to be reobtained. Add-Ons are received as the player performs well and racks up Macca Bonuses, but the player can only store 6 Add-Ons at a time. Add-Ons are not carried over in a New Game Plus. Types :See also: List of Devil Survivor 2 Skills to see which skill can be set by which Add-On. *'LV +1': Raises the demon's Level by 1 after fusion. This is acquired only when the player first receives the Add-On function. *'LV +3': Raises the demon's Level by 3 after fusion. *'ST/MA/VI/AG +2': Raises the demon's corresponding stat by 2 after fusion. *'Fire Set': Adds all Fire-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Ice Set': Adds all Ice-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Elec Set': Adds all Elec-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Force Set': Adds all Force-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Curse Set': Adds all Curse-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'HP/MP Up': Raises the base HP or MP of the resultant demon. *'Inherit+': Raises the limit of stat points inherited from fusion components. *'Enhance Set': Adds all combat enhancement skills and skills that contribute to speed and Extra Turns to the skill pool. *'Phys Set': Adds basic Physical attacks and all Physical resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Strike Set': Adds complex Physical attacks and skills that can affect normal attacks to the skill pool. *'Release Command/Passive': The demon's innate Command or Passive Skills are removed and added to the skill pool, allowing for greater customization. Skills that have yet to be learnt are removed and cannot be inherited. *'Master': Unlearned innate skills will be learned after fusing. *'Heal Set': Adds all Recovery spells, regeneration skills, and HP/MP boosting skills to the skill pool. *'Holy Set': Adds all Almighty spells and miscellaneous skills to the skill pool. On the 7th and Last Days, the player will start receiving stronger versions of Add-Ons. *'ST/MA/VI/AG +3': Raises the demon's corresponding stat by 3 after fusion. *'Fire/Force Set': Adds all Fire and Force-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'Ice/Elec Set': Adds all Ice and Elec-related spells, resistance and boost skills to the skill pool. *'HP/MP Up+': Greatly raises the base HP or MP of the resultant demon. *'Inherit++': Greatly raises the limit of stat points inherited from fusion components. *'Phys/Strike Set': Adds all Physical attacks, resistance and boost skills, including those that enhance normal attacks, to the skill pool. *'Support Set': Adds all Recovery spells, combat enhancement skills, regeneration, HP/MP boosting and speed/Extra Turn skills to the skill pool. *'New Game +': Adds a cracked powerful normal skill to the skill pool. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Mechanics